


Fealty

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Animal Traits, Basically my thoughts on Flesh during 1x01 after he bit Vanessa, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Drama, Gen, Pack Dynamics, Vampires, vampire!flesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: "There she is, take her!"





	Fealty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Netflix's "Van Helsing" or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: I recently got into "Van Helsing" and fell in love with Flesh (Phil). This has to do with his thoughts shortly after biting Vanessa in the first few minutes of the first episode.
> 
> Warnings: vampires, blood drinking, animal traits, pack dynamics, drama, angst.

" _There she is, take her!"_

* * *

Loyalty wasn't a purely vampiric trait.

In fact, it wasn't even a human one.

The animal kingdom had enough examples of packs coming to the aid of their own - even when it was useless. Squaring up to defend the weak or back up their alpha when the situation called for it. Animal behaviorists might have had different words to describe it - might have even disagreed it was loyalty at all. But he knew better.

Ever since Julius had turned him, he understood that universal truth. The one that came from bridging the divide between human and animal. And ultimately, that was the reason he'd sunk his teeth into the dead woman's throat even though every instinct in him had been screaming something wasn't right.

Loyalty.

Loyalty to Julius.

Loyalty to his maker.

Loyalty to the side he'd chosen.

Loyalty to each and every pack-mate he denned with when it was time for sleep.

The moment after his first swallow hung heavy and righteous in the air above him. Basking in a momentary thrum of satisfaction at completing his task. Feeling the other's envy burning into the back of his spine as he stood above her - bloody and triumphant. Knowing Julius would reward him. Knowing Julius had entrusted this task to him and only him. Knowing-

He gagged.

The woman tasted like death.

_His death._

_Julius'._

_All of them._

He vomited up the blood immediately. Letting it splash over her face in muddy red waves as he shuddered. Feeling a strange, electric sort of anaphylactic shock surging in the base of his windpipe as he stumbled back and fell to his knees. Trying to make sense of the feelings coursing through him as the others made worried sounds. Hissing to him. Waiting for his orders. Uncertain of what to do as the tainted blood dribbled down his chin and splattered across the floor.

Then- suddenly-  _she was awake_.

He could feel the vibration of running steps, gunshots and screams traveling through his knee caps from the floor as he wavered. But he couldn't hear. Not over the rhythmic drum beat that had hitched to life in his chest. Lancing pain - for the first time in years - as the taste of stale rot and dust rolled over his tongue like nausea.

_What was that?_

That achingly familiar beat sounding out between his ribs?

But the answer was already there - smug and crystal-clear like his own body understood that his pain was only just beginning.  
 _  
A heartbeat._

He had a heartbeat.

That was the last thought he remembered before the world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Reference:
> 
> \- Fealty: a feudal tenant's or vassal's sworn loyalty to a lord.


End file.
